Farben
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: Cada cosa es un color y cada color es una sensación. Hiccup lo sabe muy bien. Fic participante en el Reto #1 del foro "La Academia de Dragones"


How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Dreamworks.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #1 "Tu personaje favorito" del foro La Academia de Dragones._

En realidad no esperaba volver a participar en el reto, esto era completamente espontáneo. Pero me dije, ¿qué más da? Así hay más participación xD El título está en alemán, para los que se preguntaban qué idioma era.

 **Palabras:** 1,799

* * *

 ** _Farben_**

 _por_

 ** _Cheshire Friki Jackson_**

* * *

 _Gelb_

Hiccup adora el amarillo.

La dorada y tersa tonalidad le recuerda a las incontables veces en las que ha volado sobre Toothless durante el ocaso, saboreando el aroma del mar y sintiendo el frío azotar su rostro, observando admirado al sol quemar los límites del cielo en un naranja rojizo. El amarillo también le recuerda a Astrid, a su trenza bailando divertida en su hombro mientras hablan, al olor de su cabello cuando lo abraza tan fuerte que cree que ella es lo único que evita que se derrumbe en millones de piezas.

El ámbar, liso e imperturbable como una manzana y tan profundo como una hoja otoñal, es el color de sus besos. Hiccup lo sabe, y es por ello que el color lo lleva a las nubes, a flotar sin tener alas.

El amarillo es el brillo del sol, es el cálido fuego del hogar, es la Cueva donde conoció a Toothless, es la risa de Astrid y todas las personas que ama. Es un color suave, tranquilo y benevolente, que siempre le sonríe gentilmente y le extiende una mano amiga con amabilidad.

* * *

 _Rot_

Hiccup admira el rojo.

Es un color fuerte, cálido y firme. Impone su presencia por cualquier medio, y opaca con su brillo a todas las demás tonalidades, sean cuales sean. El rojo expresa autoridad ―una autoridad que él quiere llegar a ser algún día.

No obstante, el rojo también es un arma de doble filo, y a veces el sólo pensamiento de él le otorga escalofríos. Porque éste es el líquido carmesí cayendo al suelo en arroyos cuando hay alguna herida de gravedad, es la bandera escarlata de la violencia y la lucha, es la fuerza del brutal fuego que le ha quitado más de una cosa, en millones de dolorosas maneras. El cosquilleo de su faltante extremidad se lo recuerda a menudo, y en esos momentos en lo único que su mente puede pensar es en el invasivo rubí, que irradia un calor enfermizo y asfixiante, y lo ahoga en su soledad.

El rojo es el color de las flores en la efímera primavera, es la elegante tonalidad que pinta a los atardeceres en Berk, es la pasión con la que él defende su hogar, es la autoridad que aspira a ser. Sin embargo, también es la fuerza cruel de los tiranos, el calor y el dolor del fuego y las lágrimas de los caídos en batalla. Es un color con una sonrisa melosa, que detrás de su espalda siempre carga una espada afilada y los dedos cruzados.

No obstante, él lo sigue admirando. Porque el rojo es el color de la supervivencia, y él, la conoce muy bien.

* * *

 _Grün_

Hiccup protege el verde.

El verde es el color de la vida. Es el esmeralda que danza libre saltando de árbol en árbol, es la suave hierba en la que él y Toothless se recuestan después de un largo día de vuelo. Es el bosque por el que pasea todos los días y que en tiempos anteriores lo salvó de la soledad. Eran los orbes de su padre destellando orgullo y las iris de Toothless cuando trata de consolarlo. Es el color del gas de Barf y Belch que incontables veces lo ha salvado, y son las risas malignas de los gemelos Thorston cuando están a punto de hacer alguna travesura.

Es una tonalidad pícara, pero al mismo tiempo es pacífica y tranquilizadora. Es la suave melodía del amanecer, cuando la hierba brilla con el rocío matutino, gracias a la tímida luz del alba. Es la aurora que ilumina el cielo en las frías noches de invierno, la que Hiccup siempre se halla anhelando tocar desde la ventana de su habitación. Es la sonrisa que alcanza sus ojos y lo hace feliz.

El verde es el color de la paz, la paz que él ha jurado resguardar y cuidar. Porque el verde es una planta, frágil y caída, que se tiene que regar cada día o si no se marchita como un capullo invernal que nunca llegó a florecer. Es lo que fue y lo que será, un recordatorio de lo que ya no tiene, pero una oportunidad de lo que puede llegar a hacer.

Por ello, el joven vikingo lo protege ferozmente, porque sabe que con el más mínimo descuido, todo lo que representa para él desaparecerá.

* * *

 _Blau_

Hiccup tiene sentimientos encontrados con el azul.

El azul es el vasto y amplio cielo que se extiende sobre él cada día, es el profundo mar que se agita, siempre intranquilo, debajo de él. Son los chispeantes ojos de Astrid en los que él se puede perder sin esfuerzo alguno cuando la besa, y son los orbes de su madre mirándolo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Pero el azul también es la tristeza, los intentos sin éxito de hacer feliz y orgulloso a su padre. Son las acusaciones silenciosas de los habitantes de la aldea, sus intenciones claras cada vez que él hacía algún desastre. Era el agua que se gastaba cada vez que prendía algo en fuego y las notas melancólicas de alguna melodía fúnebre sobre una vida perdida. Es el color del mar cuando el humo de un cuerpo caído en batalla se avista en el cielo y la tonalidad que adopta Toothless en tiempos de estricta emergencia.

El azul es un color confuso. Representa cierta paz de tiempos arcaicos perdida, y es un color estilizado y elegante. Ríe alegre durante el amanecer, pero llora con fuerza en la pérdida. Es la pálida luna en un cielo velado, y es el color de la decepción, pero también el de la libertad. Si Hiccup pudiera personalizar al azul, se lo imaginaría con una mano extendida gentilmente, pero una sonrisa triste esbozada en el rostro.

* * *

 _Lila_

Hiccup prefiere no pensar sobre el púrpura.

El violeta es un color raro, y sólo se avista ocasionalmente en la piel de un llamativo dragón o en los pétalos de una éxotica flor. El morado es el fuego de Toothless, aquél que desprende en situaciones de peligro, y eran los decorados de los dos colosales Alfas, dominando la tonalidad en el de Drago. Es el color del cielo antes que la noche lo domine, coloreándolo de un profundo violeta oscuro.

El púrpura es...

Pero Hiccup prefiere no pensar en él.

* * *

 _Braun_

Hiccup se aburre del marrón.

El marrón es el color de cada casa de Berk, y, aunque le tiene un cariño especial reservado a la calidez que transmite, a veces se fastidia de ver sólo el soso marrón de la madera en todos los lados de la villa. Es un color flojo, que se recuesta sin gracia en una roca. Son los árboles tiesos e inactivos que se esparcen por Berk, y las construcciones que tienen que ser diseñadas una y otra vez. Es el recurso que es tan común que ya no causa ningún atractivo en especial.

Es una tonalidad que no se esfuerza por llegar a ser bonita, y Hiccup tiene la desgracia de tener el castaño como color de cabello.

* * *

 _Grau_

Hiccup aborrece el gris.

El gris es el color del hierro con el que se fabrican las armas que hacen tanto daño a la Tierra, brillando imperturbables a la luz del sol. Es la prótesis que hace que pueda caminar, pero que también produce que su rodilla duela más que nunca y algunas noches no pueda dormir debido a las constantes palpitaciones que indican una vieja herida, un dolor fantasma que se escabulle y lo tortura silenciosamente. Es el humo que salió de la barca donde iba el cuerpo de su fallecido padre, el cual se mezcló con las igualmente oscuras nubes tormentosas en el cielo. Es la nieve sucia donde Toothless casi lo mata, y es el color de la penetrante mirada de Drago Bludvist.

El gris es el color del hambre, de la miseria, del invierno y de la tristeza. Es la tonalidad que engloba todo lo que él desea erradicar.

No obstante, más que nadie, sabe que por mucho que lo odie y lo quiera eliminar, el gris es un color con el que, lamentablemente, tiene que vivir.

* * *

 _Schwarz_

Hiccup no sabe qué pensar del negro.

El negro es un color tranquilizador. Son las noches donde Berk reposa pacíficamente y las cálidas escamas de Toothless cuando van a tomar una siesta en un claro en el bosque. Son las veces cuando se acomoda en los brazos de Astrid y se queda dormido rápidamente, su dragón tratando de hacerse un espacio entre el jinete y su novia.

Pero también el negro es pérdida y rabia. Es la oscuridad en la que Hiccup ha caído en cada una de sus pesadillas, y no es amable como cuando Toothless se acomoda a su lado y duermen juntos, si no que es abrupta y salvaje. Son todas las veces en las cuales Hiccup se ha escapado al mundo de la inconsciencia y sus seres queridos han temido que no volviera. El negro es la desesperanza en su estado más puro, pero también es paz y tranquilidad.

Sencillamente, no sabe qué pensar del negro.

* * *

 _Weiß_

Hiccup nunca había pensado sobre el blanco.

Es un color común y presente en su vida. La nieve era blanca y su piel también. El blanco es cuando la mente de Snotlout no procesa las situaciones y se queda paralizado, o las tantas veces en las que habían provocado una avalancha por estar jugando descuidadamente en la montaña. Eran las sonrisas de Astrid y Hiccup el día de su boda, o el cielo velado invernal.

No obstante, él nunca piensa sobre él. El blanco es un color escurridizo y definitivamente no llamativo, a pesar de su pulcra e inocente apariencia. Es el vestido de su hija cuando conoce al amor de su vida y es la manta con la que cubren a Valka cuando muere. Es la palidez en la que se encuentra el rostro de Fishlegs cuando es asesinado y las lágrimas en las mejillas de Eret y Tuffnut cuando Ruffnut fallece. Es la solemnidad con la que Snotlout les dice a Hiccup y Astrid que se irá a la Orilla del Dragón a crear otro lugar donde los habitantes de Berk puedan ir. Es el tono enfermizo que baila en el rostro del anciano ex jefe de Berk en sus últimos días de vida, cuando Toothless golpea su mano suavemente para hacerlo reaccionar y volverlo joven y activo otra vez. Es el pelo de Astrid en una trenza, enmarcando sus rasgos entristecidos, en una cara llena de arrugas y cicatrices.

Sin embargo, Hiccup no piensa sobre él hasta que exhala su último aliento y todos los colores caen hasta que sólo queda un brillante y ensordecedor blanco.


End file.
